The Fake Father
by Le Seika
Summary: Awalanya Tetsuya merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia. Di usianya ke-14 tahun akhirnya ada seorang duda 28 tahun , tampan, dan kaya raya bersedia mengadopsinya. Ayah angkatnya itu begitu baik dan menyayangi Tetsuya sepenuh hati dan memberikan apapun yang Tetsuya inginkan. Tetsuya pun begitu menyayangi ayah angkatnya. Namun semua itu hanya berjalan 8 bulan
1. Chapter 1

**THE FAKE FATHER CH. 1**

 **Disclaimer:** **Punya** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Mature, Tragedy, angst**

 **Pairing: AkaFEMKoro**

 **Warning: GENDER BENDER,** **semi-** **AU, mengandung typo tak terduga** **,** **OOC maybe, Multichap, LEMON, phedofil detected, no yaoi, dll**

 **Summary:**

 **Awalanya Tetsuya merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia. Di usianya ke-14 tahun akhirnya ada seorang** **duda** **28 tahun , tampan, dan kaya raya bersedia mengadopsinya. Ayah angkatnya itu begitu baik dan menyayangi Tetsuya sepenuh hati dan memberikan apapun yang Tetsuya inginkan. Tetsuya pun begitu menyayangi ayah angkatnya. Namun semua itu hanya berjalan 8 bulan saja. Dan selanjutnya pria yang dianganggap seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri bah malaikat yang telah memberi kebahagian yang begitu sempurna, malah berbalik menghancurkan semua harapan, impian, kebahagian, dan seluruh hidupnya.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

The Fake Father chapter 1 : Call Me Akashi Tetsuya

Sejak pertama kali menjejakan kakinya di Teiko Junior high school, Tetsuya tidak berhenti mengamati setiap pemandangan disekitarnya. Tetsuya kagum pada kemegahan sekolah barunya. Baginya jika dibandingkan dengan mantan sekolahnya dulu ini terlalu berlebihan.

Huh, yang benar saja?!

Tetsuya geli sendiri dengan pikiranya. Rasanya lucu sekali jika membandingkan sekolahanya dulu yang sangat sederhana dengan Teiko. Tak disangka selama ini kabar burung tentang segala kelebihan Teiko Junior High School ternyata benar apa adanya. Disinilah anak-anak kaum elit mengenyam pendidikan. Tidak hanya mengandalkan finansial saja untuk dapat menjadi siswa disini, namun intelektual dan skill juga adalah hal terpenting untuk tetap bisa bertahan. Disaat itu Tetsuya tersadar akan siapa dirinya.

'Pantaskah dirinya berada disini?'

Jujur saja dirinya sangat merasa tertekan dengan atmosfer angkuh yang menguar dari setiap penjuru Teiko.

Sesungguhnya Tetsuya bukan anak yang sangat pandai, namun ia anak yang tekun dan rajin belajar. Walau harus dengan belajar secara gila-gilaan dan les private satu bulan penuh, akhirnya ia dapat lolos seleksi sebagai siswa pindahan di Teiko. Tetsuya tidak mau mengecewakan ayah barunya yang dua bulan yang lalu mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan di wilayah Kyoto. Ini adalah impian hampir setiap anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya, dapat memiliki keluarga dan kasih sayang orang tua seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan," Dielusnya pucuk kepala gadis remaja yang baru saja diangkatnya sebagai anak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Iya, ayah Sei. Tetsuya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," Balas Tetsuya sembari menampilkan senyum tipis pada ayahnya. Seijuurou membalas senyumnya ke Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya masih bingung dengan alasan ayahnya mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika seorang wedding veteran seperti Seijuurou bukanya mencari pengganti pasangan hidup baru, tetapi malah mengankat seorang anak yatim piatu. Padahal jika hanya mencari istri baru Tetsuya rasa itu adalah hal termudah yang dapat dilakukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Duda tampan, mapan, genius, harta berlimpah, umur masih kategori muda. Bukankah ayahnya ini punya semua modal untuk menjadi suami idaman semua wanita? Jika adapun wanita yang sanggup menolak seorang Akashi Seijuurou pastilah kepala wanita itu baru saja terbentur sebuah batu besar atau dia sudah idiot tahap kritis.

Sebenarnya ada keinginan terselubung didalam hati kecilnya. Tetsuya hanya ingin memiliki seorang ibu juga. Akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga Tetsuya sudah sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada pria bersurai scarlet itu bersedia mengadopsinya. Toh, meski hanya seorang anak angkat, Seijuurou memperlakukan Tetsuya layaknya anak sendiri. Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou adalah sosok sempurna sebagai seorang ayah. Seijuurou memberikan perhatian serta kasih sayang yang begitu ia impikan dari seorang ayah.

Masih adakah alasan bagi dirinya untuk mengeluh?

"Nah sudah kelihatan ruang kepala sekolahnya," Seijuurou menunjuk ruangan di depan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayah Sei sepertinya sangat mengenal tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu ayah juga sekolah disini. Ayah sangat tahu seperti apa Teiko. Ini sekolahan yang sangat bagus. Karna itu ayah memilih menyekolahkanmu di Teiko."

Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan kata, "Oh…"

Pantas saja ayahnya begitu antusias ingin menyekolahkannya disini, pikir Tetsuya.

Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Seijuurou tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kepala sekolah Teiko. Seijuurou memanggilnya 'Kagetora-san'. Mereka berdua tampak saling mengenal. Ah, wajar saja mungkin itu karna Seijuurou mantan siswa disini.

"Aku sangat tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan murid kebanggaanku dulu. Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan sukses menjadi penerus usaha ayahmu. Kau memeng hebat Akashi," ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih atas pujianya Kagetora-san. Saya pamit karna harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Saya titip anak saya dan jaga dia baik-baik, Kagetora-san!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Akashi. Akashi muda ini akan baik-baik disini," Pria paruh baya itu tersenym simpul untuk meyakinkan Seijuurou. Namun didalam hati ia sempat menyerapahi mantan anak didiknya itu.

'Anak sialan! Sudah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu, ternyata nada perintahnya masih tetap menyebalkan!' batin Kagetora

"Nah, Tetsuya. Ayah pergi dulu. Jadilah anak baik, kau mengerti?!".

"Hai. Ayah hati-hati dijalan!"

Seijuurou membalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Tetsuya.

####

Setelah kepergian Seijuurou, Tetsuya lantas diantar ke calon ruang kelasnya oleh seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai wali kelas 7C, calon kelasnya nanti.

Seusai membuka sesi belajar, Riko nama sang guru itu mempersilahkan gadis bersurai baby blue yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Mula-mula Tetsuya sangat gugup saat dipersilahkan memperkenalkan diri. Semua kata-kata yang sudah ia rancang entah kenapa menguap entah kemana. Sedangkan siswa-siswi didepanya menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah-olah mengintimindasinya.

Walau kenyataan sebenarnya mereka hanya bingung menunggu Tetsuya yang tak kunjung bicara. Riko yang mengerti jika Tetsuya tengah gugup, kemudian guru yang sudah berkepala tiga itu merangkul bahu Tetsuya.

"Jangan takut. Mereka tidak menggigit kog," Riko melepaskan senyuman jenakanya.

"Huuuuu!" Sahut para murid yang tak terima.

Melihat interaksi didalam kelas ini, Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Tetsuya merasakan seperti suasana kelas yang ia rindukan di Kyoto.

"Ok! Sudah cukup paduan suaranya, suara kalian itu polusi. Tetsuya ayo perkenalkan dirimu, nak!"

Tetsuya menarik narik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan namaku A-Akashi Tetsuya, aku pindahan dari Kyoto, mohon bantuanya," Tetsuya membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hai Tetsuya~," Sapa sekumpulan murid laki-laki berniat modus. Kalau diuraikan berdasarkan warna rambut, ada yang berwarna merah bata, navy blue, pirang, ungu, dan hijau.

"Tu-tunggu aku tadi hanya refleks, nanodayo," Si hijau membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Cih, dasar tsundere!" Cibir si navy blue.

"Tetsuya, nama ku Kise Ryota, salam kenal-ssu," ujar si pirang dengan penuh percaya diri sembari berdiri.

"Oi, Kise! kau itu norak se-"

"Aku Midorima Shintaro," Midorima lansung menyahut.

"Aish, dasar norak!. Oi Tetsu, namaku Aomine Daiki, Pin BB-ku GS30SPKI, invite ya!"

"HUUUUUU!" sahut seluruh murid.

"Sumpah aku gak kenal mereka!" Ratap si surai merah bata yang tak sanggup melihat tingkah konyol teman temanya, sebut saja dia Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-chin gak ikutan kaya mereka?" tanya si ungu, panggil saja dia Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ciih! Untuk apa?!" sahut Kagami.

Tetsuya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah konyol teman-teman barunya.

"Sudah cukup, perkenalanya bisa di lanjutkan nanti. Tetsuya silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong!"

"Akashi-chii, duduk disini saja!" Tawar Kise.

"Oi, baka! Aku mau duduk dimana?!" Aomine sebagai teman sebangku Kise tidak terima.

"Aomine-chii kan bisa duduk sama Momoi-chii," jawab Kise santai.

Mengacuhkan perdebatan antara dua sahabat berbeda gradasi, Tetsuya memilih duduk disebelah gadis bersurai pink yang kebetulan juga memberi isyarat pada Tetsuya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Momoi Satsuki." momoi mengulurkan tanganya.

Dan disambut oleh Tetsuya, "Senang berkenalan dengan mu Momoi-san."

"Jangan panggil Momoi-san dong, Momoi saja atau Momoi-chan. Biar gak kelihatan canggung," Protes Momoi. "Gomen, Momoi-sa- eh momoi-chan"

"Nah, begitukan bagus. Tetsuya nanti aku temenin keliling Teiko ya?" Tawar Momoi. Tetsuya menganguk dengan semangat.

"Arigatou Momoi-chan."

Ternyata yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Murid di Teiko tidak seangkuh yang ia bayangkan. Justru sebaliknya mereka ramah-ramah. Paling tidak itu yang ia lihat di kelas barunya.

####

"Tetsuya sedang belajar apa?" Seijuurou duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tetsuya segera menengok kearah Seijuurou. "Sejak kapan ayah Sei disini?" Tanya Tetsuya keheranan.

"Kelihatanya Tetsuya sangat sibuk sampai tidak mendengar ketukan pintu. Ayah sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu tiga kali tadi, ayah penasaran Tetsuya sedang apa?" Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Tetsuya.

"Gomen, ayah Sei. Tetsuya sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika, tapi Tetsuya tidak terlalu paham cara menyelesaikanya," Keluh Tetsuya.

"Oh ini mudah Tetsuya. Biar ayah bantu," Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh mungil Tetsuya dan mendudukan di pangkuanya. Seijuurou menjelaskan soal demi soal cara menyelesaikanya dengan sangat telaten. Sedangkan Tetsuya memperhatikan setiap penjelasanya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya, apa Tetsuya sudah paham?"

"Sudah. Terima kasih ayah Sei." Tetsuya menampilkan senyum manisnya."Kalau begitu selamat menerjakan. Usahakan pukul Sembilan Tetsuya sudah tidur!" pesan Seijuurou sebelum meninggalkan kamar anak gadisnya. "Baik. Ayah Sei tidak perlu khawatir."

Namun, tanpa Tetsuya ketahui. Seijuuro sempat menampilkan seringai penuh arti sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

####

Hari demi hari Tetsuya menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai Akashi Tetsuya dengan penuh suka cita. Tetsuya sangat bersyukur atas anugrah tuhan atas kehidupan yang diberikan pada dirinya saat ini. Tetsuya dapat memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan dengan mudah. Ayahnya akan dengan cepat mengabulkan semua permintaanya. Sudah tak terhitung barang mewah yang ia miliki. Meski tidak semua itu adalah keinginanya. Melainkan inisiatif dari Seijuurou sendiri yang ingin memanjakan anak gadisnya. Kehidupanya berubah 180 drajat sejak menjadi anak dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanya saat hidup di panti asuhan dulu. Hidup Tetsuya sangat sederhana. Dengan segala lika liku kehidupan yang ia jalani sebagai anak yatim-piatu. Dipandang sebelah mata, dikatai miskin, dan macam olokan lainya. Untuk merasakan makanan enak mereka para anak yatim piatu-termasuk Tetsuya, hanya bisa menunggu sampai ada orang dermawan yang mau menyumbangkan sejumlah uangnya untuk mereka. Jika tidak ada, maka mereka hanya makan seadanya. Namun Tetsuya tidak sepenuhnya berpikir hidupnya yang dulu menyedihkan. Justru di panti asuhanlah ia menemukan arti sebuah keluarga. Ikatanya dengan teman-teman di panti asuhan terjalin begitu erat. Mungkin karna mengalami hal yang sama mereka bisa saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

Tak terasa cairan bening itu mengalir dari manik baby-bluenya. Saat Tetsuya mengenang kembali memorinya di panti Asuhan.

Seijuurouu yang melihat Tetsuya menangis di pinggiran kolam lantas menghampiri gadis remaja itu.

"Apakah Tetsuya baik-baik saja? Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, hm?" Seijuurou merangkul anaknya membawanya kedalam pelukanya.

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja, ayah Sei. Hanya saja…" Tetsuya memberi jeda kalimanya karna sibuk mengelap air matanya menggunakan punggung tanganya sendiri.

"Tetsuya rindu teman-teman Tetsuya di Kyoto." Sambung Tetsuya.

"Ayah mengerti. Jika itu masalahnya Tetsuya bisa menemui mereka saat liburan nanti."

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih banyak ayah Sei…" Tetsuya kembali memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"Tetsuya ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan dengan mu." Raut wajah Seijuurouu mendadak berubah serius.

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukanya dan kembali memperhatikan Seijuurouu.

"Ayah dengar Tetsuya sangat dekat dengan teman laki-lakinya Tetsuya yang bernama Kise Ryouta dan-"

Mata Tetsuya membulat. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu jika ia tengah dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Te-Tetsuya dan Kise-kun hanya berteman, kog yah."

Tetsuya memang tidak bohong jika dirinya dan Kise hanya teman-untuk saat ini. Memang benar jika dirinya dan Kise dekat. Bahkan sebenarnya Tetsuya memiliki rasa terhadap pria yang selalu ceria itu. Namun hubungnya masih hanya sebatas teman -coret-tapi mesra.

"Tetsuya. Ayah tidak suka jika ada yang menyela perkataan ayah!"

"Ma-maaf ayah Sei." Tetsuya menunduk takut ayahnya marah.

"Dengarkan dan ingat perintah ayah baik-baik. Ayah tidak mengizinkan Tetsuya berpacaran. Karna ayah tidak mau sekolah Tetsuya terganggu. Ayah juga tidak melarang Tetsuya berteman dengan siapapun, tapi Tetsuya tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan teman lelakimu." Manik heterokrom Seijuurou menatap lurus kearah manik baby-blue Tetsuya.

"Berjanjilah pada ayah, kalau Tetsuya akan menuruti perintah ayah dan jika Tetsuya melanggar Tetsuya bersedia dihukum!" Seijuurou mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kanannya.

Dan Tetsuya langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari ayahnya. Pertanda…

"Tetsuya janji akan menuruti Perintah ayah Sei!"

Seijuurouu tersenyum. Ia mengacak acak pucuk kepala gadisnya.

"Sekarang mandilah! Tidak baik anak gadis jam segini belum mandi. Atau perlu ayah yang memendikan?"

"Ayah ini apa-apan sih. Tetsuya kan sudah besar. Tetsuya bisa mandi sendiri. "Selesei dengan kalimat itu Tetsuya segera pergi meninggalkan sang ayah.

Seijuurou menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri

' **Tunggulah sampai saatnya tiba, Tetsuya!'**.

####

 **Tetsuya POV**

Tidak terasa sudah delapan bulan aku bersekolah di Teiko. Dan itu artinya sudah delapan bulan juga aku menjadi anak angkat ayah Sei. Menurutku rasanya sangat singkat. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ayah Sei membawaku ke Tokyo. Mungkin itu semua karena aku terlalu menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang. Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi entah kenapa hari ini aku merasakan firasat yang buruk akan menimpaku. Aku berusaha membuang pikiran negatif itu jauh-jauh. Dengan cara menyibukanku bergabung dengan teman-temanku. Cukup berhasil, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi aku tidak enak hati dengan Kise-kun. Bahkan belum ada sepuluh menit aku berada disini.

Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di pesta ulang tahun Kise-kun. Pesta digelar sangat mewah di sebuah hotel terbaik di Tokyo. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang. Ku rasa itu wajar selain Kise-kun adalah orang yang supel dia merupakan model yang tengah naik daun yang banyak dipuja oleh banyak orang-termasuk aku.

"Tetsu-chan, lihat itu Kise-kun! Waah, dia sangat keren!" kata Momoi-chan sambil menunjuk kearah Kise yang baru muncul.

Ah, benar Kise-kun terlihat sangat keren dan tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan celana putih dibalut dengan balutan jas biru muda. Sebenarnya hari-hari biasapun Kise-kun memang keren-walau sering tertutupi oleh ulah konyolnya. Mungkin tingkah konyol dan keramahanya pada setiap orang itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

Sial! Pipiku terasa sangat panas.

Tak sadar aku terus-terusan memendangi Kise-kun bahkan sampai Kise-kun naik keatas panggung dan memberikan sambutan pada tamu yang datang.

"Tetsu-chan! Hei Tetsu-chan! Kise memanggilmu ayo maju kesana!"

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku saat Momoi-chan mengguncang bahuku.

"Ada apa Momoi-chan?" tanyaku dengan bodohya.

"Astaga! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dari tadi,hah?!"

Tiba-tiba Momoi-chan mendorong tubuhku kedepan panggung. Aku sangat bingung hanya menoleh kearah Momoi-chan untuk menuntut penjelasan. Namun ia malah mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya seolah sedang menyuruhku pergi-kedepan. Aku semakin binggung saat semua orang menatapku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang aku tidak mengerti.

"Dialah gadis yang sangat spesial bagiku. Dia juga adalah teman sekelasku. Namanya Akashi Tetsuya!" Kise-kun yang tanpa kusadar sudah berada disebelahku dengan sebuah piring kecil dengan kue tart diatasnya. Seketika aku merasakan banyak aura membunuh disekitarku. Mungkin itu dari para gadis-gadis yang sedang berteriak histeris sekarang.

"Izinkan aku menyuapimu, Akashi-chii."

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku mengangguk memberikanya izin untuk menyapiku.

Kise-kun menyuapiku dengan hati-hati. Dan para tamu bersorak bahkan banyak yang memintaku untuk menyuapi Kise-kun. Kise-kun mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menuruti mereka. Aku pun akhirnya menyuapi Kise-kun. Para tamu kembali bersorak riuh.

Rasanya jantungku mau loncat saat Kise-kun menyuapiku tadi. Dan entahlah tapi rasanya aku sangat bahagia.

Kise-kun memanggil pramusaji untuk menyerahkan piring ditanganya.

Ia lalu memjentikan tanganya. Beberapa detik kemudian musik tempo cepat langsung mengalun memenuhi ballroom ini.

"MARI KITA BERSENANG-SENANG!"

Kise-kun langsung menariku ke lantai dansa dimana sudah di penuhi oleh banyak pasangan yang sedang menari mengikuti irama musik.

"Kise-kun aku tidak bisa menari."

Aku tidak bercanda tentang kemampuan menariku yang sama sekali tidak layak disebut baik.

"Tidak apa, Akashi-chii. Kau hanya perlu menggerakan tubuhmu mengikuti irama musik. Seperti ini, lihat aku!"

"ini namanya freestyle." tambahnya

Aku tertawa melihat gaya menari Kise-kun yang aneh. Dari pada gaya freestyle ku rasa lebih cocok disebut ayanstyle.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengikuti irama musik. Dan tanpa malu aku juga menari bersama Kise-kun.

Normal POV

Mereka semua larut dalam meriahnya pesta. Ya, semua merasa gembira. Termasuk Tetsuya.

Namun tak ada yang sadar jika seorang lelaki misterius tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik Tetsuya di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Kemudian tampaknya lelaki tadi tengah menelpon seseorang disebrang sana.

Setelah menutup telponnya ia sibuk mengambil gambar dari kamera ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya gambar Tetsuya dan Kise yang tengah asyik berdansa saat musik mengalun dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya Akashi-sama akan marah besar nanti," Gumam pria misterius itu.

####

I5.00 at Akashi's house

 **Normal POV**

Sepulang sekolah Tetsuya langsung di panggil oleh pelayan untuk segera menemui ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Disaat itulah firasat buruk yang muncul kemarin malam datang kembali mengganggu pikiran Tetsuya lagi.

Dan disinilah ia berada.

Disebuah ruangan keluarga yang cukup luas. Disitu Seijuurou duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Aura mengintimindasinya sangat kuat. Membuat nyali Tetsuya ciut. Tetsuya sekarang mengerti kenapa ayahnya memanggilnya kemari. Ia berani bertaruh jika ini ada hubunganya dengan pesta ulang tahun Kise semalam.

Pasalnya hari ini seluruh sekolahanya heboh dengan kejadian semalam dipesta Ulang tahun Kise. Berita yang melebih-lebikan bahwa dirinya berpacaran dengan Kise menyebar dengan cepat di seantero Teiko. Bahkan Sudah ada beberapa media massa telah mempublish berita itu.

Sialnya, Tetsuya yakin berita itu sudah sampai di Telinga ayahnya.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berani mendongakan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah ayahnya. Tetsuya yakin kalau kini ayahnya sedang memandang tajam kearahnya. Tetsuya mengakui kalau pihak yang pantas disalahkan adalah dirinya. Sepertinya dirinya teleh membuat sang ayah kecewa.

"Tetsuya sudah pernah berjanji pada ayah, dan sekarang kau melanggar janjimu Tetsuya. Ayah sangat kecewa padamu Tetsuya."

Seijuurouu melempar foto-foto Tetsuya dengan Kise dengan berbagai pose di depan wajah Tetsuya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun foto itu menggambarkan bahwa dirinya dan kise adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetsuya terisak mengigat janjinya pada ayahnya beberapa bualan yang lalu. Membuat Tetsuya dihantui perasaan bersalah yang sangat dalam.

Seijuurouu beranjak dari kursinya untuk berjalan mendeketi si gadis remaja yang tengah terisak.

"Ma-maafkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya bisa menjelaskan—"

"Akhh!" Pekik Tetsuya saat tiba-tiba ayahnya menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ayah tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Akan ayah tunjukan hukuman yang pantas untuk pembangkang sepertimu!"

Tanpa belas kasihan Seijuurouu menarik kasar tangan Tetsuya menuju sebuah kamar kosong yang tidak terpakai. Seijuurouu mendorong tubuh Tetsuya masuk kedalam kamar dengan kasar. Membuat Tetsuya jatuh tersungkur. Tetsuya mengedarkan pandanganya disekeliling ruangan itu. Tetapi ruangan itu sangat suram.

 **Cklekk!**

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci. Seijuurouu memasukan kunci kedalam saku celananya. Ia beralih menatap anak gadisnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Bersiaplah Tetsuya, hukumanmu kan segera dimulai!" Seijuurouu mengangkat sudut bibirnya hingga menampilkan gigi putihnya.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note:**

Hallo minna ^_^/

Perkenalkan saya author magang baru debut ~(^3^)~

Kalau bingung mau panggil saya gimana. Sebut saja saya Seika XDD

Ini debut pertamaku di fandom ini sekaligus debut pake pename baru/woi lu baru debut udah berani nulis konten berat.

Peringatan chapter besok bakalan ada lemonnya. Jadi yang merasa belum 18 tahun jangan coba-coba buka fic ini!

Saya minta bantuanya melalui kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review dibawah ini. Saya terima semua jenis krisar kalian mau pedes, asam, asin, pait, atau manis dengan lapang dada. Apa lagi yang mau ngasih krisar tentang EYD, gaya bahasa, dan sejenisnya. Bininya Akashi ini masih newbie soalnya*puppyeyes*readermuntah

See u next time. Stay toon with me. ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fake Father**

Chapter 2: Hukuman

 **Disclaimer:** **Punya** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Mature, Tragedy, angst**

 **Pairing: AkaFEMKoro**

 **Warning: GENDER BENDER, AU, mengandung typo tak terduga, OOC maybe, Multichap, LEMON, phedofil detected, no yaoi, dll**

 **Summary:**

 **Awalanya Tetsuya merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia. Di usianya ke-14 tahun akhirnya ada seorang duda 28 tahun, tampan, dan kaya raya bersedia mengadopsinya . Ayah angkatnya itu begitu baik dan menyayangi Tetsuya sepenuh hati dan memberikan apapun yang Tetsuya inginkan. Tetsuya pun begitu menyayangi ayah angkatnya. Namun semua itu hanya berjalan 8 bulan saja. Dan selanjutnya pria yang dianganggap seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri bah malaikat yang telah memberi kebahagian yang begitu sempurna, malah berbalik menghancurkan semua harapan, impian, kebahagian, dan seluruh hidupnya.**

 **ANAK DIBAWAH 18 Tahun HARAP JANGAN MEMBACA!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Disebuah kamar remang-remang. Dimana cahaya matahari terhalang masuk oleh sebuah tirai bergradasi abu abu. Sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari sela-sela fentilasi berukuran kecil. Suasana suram lantas menguar begitu saja saat memasuki kamar yang hanya ada ranjang tidur berukuran queen size dan meja kayu yang sudah usang disebelah ranjang. Suasana kamar itu semakin diperparah dengan aura penuh bahaya dari sesosok pria bersurai merah. Air wajahnya menunjukan ketenangan, namun serat akan amarah yang terkendali dengan apik. Sorot manik heterokrom tersirat tajam seakan mampu menguliti objek sasaranya hingga ketulang.

Sedangkan si objek melangkah mundur dengan gelisah, berusaha menjauh dari sang pria dewasa itu. Keadaanya jauh dari baik-baik saja, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Wajah manis yang biasanya hanya manampilakan ekspresi datar. Kini ia mampu menampilkan ekspresi yang luar biasa. Luar biasa takut. Luar biasa gelisah. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia menahan denyut jantungnya yang berpacu, namun itu hanya membuat bunyi denyut jantungnya semakin terdengar jelas olehnya.

" A-ayah Sei," panggilnya lirih hingga menyerupai cicitan.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil ayah tadi masih tetap dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Pria dewasa itu malah melangkah maju mendekati si gadis muda.

"Su-sungguh ayah Sei, Kise buakn pacarku. Ka-kami tidak pacaran," Ungkap gadis berusia 14 tahun itu dengan suara gemetar.

"Tetapi bukankah kau menyukai si model pirang itu, sayang?" Si ayah menghentikan langkahnya.

Si gadis bersurai beby blue itu pun berhenti. Ia menelan salivanya kelu, saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan. Serasa tenggorokanya dijepit dengan kuat. Seketika itu pula tubuhnya meremang. Perasan takut dan bersalah pun bercampur dan bergulat dalam hatinya.

"Ayah benci pembohong. Bukan itu saja, Tetsuya sudah melanggar perintah ayah—"

"Dan Tetsuya tahukan, kalau pemboong harus mendapat hukuman?" Tambahnya disertai senyum meremehkan pria berusia 28 tahun itu.

"Ampun ayah Sei, Tetsuya minta maaf. Jangan hukum Tetsuya." Tetsuya berlutut memohon pada Akashi dewasa.

Tetsuya merangkak mendekati ayah angkatnya, dan memeluk kakinya. Wajah manis Tetsuya sudah lembab akan air mata. Sungguh Tetsuya merasa sangat bersalah telah mengabaikan perintah ayah tercintanya. Ia merasa seperti anak durhaka terhadap ayahnya yang telah memberikan kasih sayang penuh kepada dirinya—sesuatu yang dulu sangat ia dambakan. Namun, kini ia telah membuat orang yang telah bersedia mengadopsinya itu kecewa. Dirinya memang anak tidak berguna, anak tidak tahu diri.

 **Duakh!**

"Akhh!" pekik Tetsuya.

Tubuhnya terhempas menabrak piggiran ranjang kayu dengan lumayan keras. Tetsuya merintih memegangi punggunya. Setengah shock dengan apa yang baru saja ayahnya lakukan padanya. Sesaat setelah menendang anak gadisnya, Akashi Seijuurou berjongkok didepan anaknya. Dan tiba-tiba si surai merah itu mencengkram kedua pipi Tetsuya dengan kuat. Manik beriris gold-scarletnya berkilat tajam menyiratkan amarah yang begitu besar. Wajah tampanya berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Bagaiman rasanya, sayang?!" Seijuurou mendekati wajah ayu anaknya sembari menyesapi aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Liquid sudah terkumpul siap tumpah dari sudut manik baby-blue yang senada dengan surai lurus sebahunya. Cengkraman kuat dari tangan kekar Seijuurou itu makin menambah penderitaan Tetsuya. Rasa sakitnya tidak main-main.

"Ang—hun… ayah, akh!" Tetsuya memohon belas kasih dari ayahnya.

Tetsuya membelakan mata bulatnya lebar, saat tiba-tiba Seijuurou mencium bibirnya. Tidak, ini bukan ciuman biasa. Seijuurou melumat bibir lembut anaknya dengan penuh nafsu. Tetsuya yang sadar akan perbuatan ayahnya segera mendorona-dorong dada bidang ayahnya yang terbalut kemeja hitam lengkap dengan dasi warna senada. Namun tentu saja tenaga Tetsuya tidak mampu menandingi tenaga Seijuurou yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dorongan itu berubah menjadi pukulan bertubi-tubi saat Seijuurou semakin berutal melumat bibir selembut marshmellow dan semanis krim vanilla itu. Merasa terganggu dengan ulah anaknya, Seijuurou terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Ia lalu menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Tetsuya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ayah ingin Tetsuya menjadi anak manis. Jangan pernah menentang ayah!" Perintah Seijuurou mutlak. Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tetsuya. Namun Tetsuya segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi begitu. Tetsuya mau menjadi anak bandel, hm?" Bisik Seijuurou seduktif.

Bukan itu saja Seijuurou memainkan lidahnya di daun telinga anak angkatnya. Tetsuya mengedikkan bahunya dan berusaha menjauh. Namun percuma tanganya ditahan dan kakinya dihimpit oleh kedua paha ayahnya.

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini ayah," Tetsuya kembali memelas.

"Sayangnya ayah menolak…" Disesapinya paras manis Tetsuya.

"Ayah sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi tubuh anak gadisku yang manis ini," Tambahnya disertai seringai mengerikan.

Ayahnya sudah gila.

Ini tidak benar, pikir Tetsuya.

Tetsuya meronta hebat. Ia menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya. Apapun itu, dirinya harus melepaskan diri dari ayahnya sekarang juga.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya, ayah. Tetsuya tidah mau diperkosa Huaa!…" Tangis Tetsuya pecah seketika.

Rasa takut kembali menghinggapi Tetsuya.

"Bagus, sayang! Ekspresimu semakin manis jika seperti itu."

Melihat Tetsuya yang tengah menagis membuat nafsu Seijuurou semakin menggebu-gebu—tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati tubuh anaknya.

Seijuurou menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Tetsuya ke arah miliknya yang sudah 'bangun'. Dibimbingnya tangan Tetsuya untuk mengelus-elus 'kebanggaanya'. Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu seperti gundukan daging yang keras dan hangat. Namun, Tetsuya masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ayahnya lakukan.

"Kau tahu ini apa sayang?"

Tetsuya yang masih tidak mengerti hanya memandang bingung ayahnya.

"Ini adalah kemaluan Pria. Namanya penis, sayang."

Tetsuya teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu ia sudah mempelajari bab biologi tentang organ tubuh manusia, termasuk organ vital. Tapi Tetsuya tidak menyangka organ vital pria dewasa itu bisa sebesar ini. Tersadar dari otaknya yang mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tetsuya segera menarik tanganya, namun langsung ditahan oleh Seijuurou untuk tetap mengelu-elus gundukan besar miliknya. Spontan Tetsuya meninju gundukan itu dengan tangan kirinya yang lengah dari cengkraman Seijuurou.

"Arghhh!"

Seketika Seijuuuro tumbang dan melepaskan kungkungnnya terhadap Tetsuya. Si surai beby blue itu tidak membuang kesempatan. Ia segera berlari menuju satu satunya pintu di kamar itu.

Sial!

Celakanya pintu itu terkunci. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang masih berguling-guling merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi area vitalnya. Tetsuya kembali berlari menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai jendela, berharap ia dapat keluar dari ruangan yang tidak lebih baik dari sarang iblis. Namun sial, jendelanya dipasangi teralis besi. Tetsuya terkejut saat tangan kekar ayahnya sudah menangkap kedua tanganya. Lalu ayahnya membuka baju seragam sekolahnya dengan paksa, hingga bajunya robek. Tidak tinggal diam, Tetsuya terus melakukan perlawanan. Meski pada akhirnya ia tetap tak sanggup melawan kekuatan ayahnya.

Seijuurou mengangkat pergelangan tangan Tetsuya ke atas kepalanya.

"Dasar anak nakal!" desis Seijuurou.

Kemudian Seijuurou menarik dasinya, lalu diikatnya pergelangan tangan Tetsuya ke sela-sela trails jendela. Namun sedikit sulit karena Tetsuya terus meronta tidak mau diam.

' **Plakk!'**

Seijuurou menampar pipi mulus Tetsuya dengan cukup kuat. Air mata Tetsuya kembali tumpah menahan perih di pipi kanannya. Selesai mengikat tangan Tetsuya, ia mengelus lembut bekas tamparanya di pipi Tetsuya yang memerah memar.

"Sudah ayah bilang Tetsuya tidak boleh melawan, tapi sayangnya Tetsuya keras kepala. Karena itu, Tetsuya harus dihukum!" Seijuurou mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"A-ampun ayah. Tetsuya minta maaf."

Seijuurou mengacuhkan cicitan anak gadisnya itu. Ia sibuk melecuti pakaian Tetsuya. Dirobeknya semua kain yang masih membungkus tubuh Tetsuya dengan pisau curter yang ia bawa sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau terluka, sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak!" Titah Seijuurou.

Tetsuya hanya diam, menuruti perintah Seijuurou. Lebih tepatnya hanya itulah yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan sekarang. Tenaganya sudah terkuras sia-sia tadi, namun inilah kenyataan yang didapatinya.

Manik heterokrom Seijuurou meneliti tubuh Tetsuya dari atas ke bawah. Menikmati suguhan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Ia memandangi lekat-lekat tubuh putih nyaris menyerupai susu dan mulus tanpa cacat yang sangat menggoda birahinya. Usia Tetsuya memang baru 14 tahun. Namun tubuhnya sangat indah sebagai remaja ditambah parasnya yang manis. Meski putingnya tidak terlalu besar, namun justru menurut Seijuurou itu terlihat menggemaskan. Jangan salahkan dia, jika Seijuurou lebih tertarik dengan tubuh gadis balia, dibanding perempuan dewasa. Bukankah kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh Tetsuya terlihat sangat alami dan juga menggemaskan untuk segera disantap?.

Seijuurou merasakan celananya semakin sesak. Ia melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menanggalkan kemejanya, kemudian dilemparnya asal-asalan. Melihat tubuh Seijuurou half –naked dengan otot-otot kekar membuat kadar ferromon Tetsuya meningkat. Menyebabkan munculnya semburat merah di pipi Tetsuya. Tetsuya buru-buru menundukan wajahnya karena takut melihat tatapan lapar Seijuurou.

Kemudian Seijuurou memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. Dan menggesek-gesekan tubuh atletisya dengan tubuh Tetsuya. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya menikmati rangsangan yang ia dapatkan dari gundukan menggemaskan milik Tetsuya pada dada bidang miliknya. Tetsuya hanya pasrah menangis dalam diam menerima perlakuan bejat ayah angkatnya itu. Bibir Tetsuya kembali dikunci oleh Seijuurou. Seijuurou kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibit Tetsuya. Dilumatnya dengan kasar dan menuntut. Menerobos pertahanan Tetsuya dengan mudah. Lalu menginvasi rongga hangat itu dengan brutal. Tetsuya menggerak-gerakan kepalanya kiri-kanan berusaha menghentikan permainan lidah yang didominasi Seijuurou. Namun kepalanya ditahan tangan Seijuurou yang bebas. Tetsuya masih melakukan perlawanan. Ia menggerak-gerakan seluruh tubuhnya . Selain itu, Tetsuya mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigan. Akan tetapi, Seijuurou malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semakin lama Seijuurou semakin bernafsu melumati bibir anaknya yang seperti candu baginya. Seijuurou mentrasfer salivanya disela-sela ciuman untuk ditelan oleh anaknya. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah menelan saliva ayahnya dengan terselip rasa jijik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seijuuro yang tampak menikmati pergulatan lidah mereka. Tetsuya justru nyaris mencapai batas. Paru-parunya sudah sesak. Secara tiba-tiba Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawah ayahnya dengan sangat kuat hingga berdarah.

"Arghh… anak sialan!"

Seijuurou memekik memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah karna ulah Tetsuya. Spontan Seijuurou menjauh dari tubuh Tetsuya. Menahan perih bibir bawahnya. Saat itulah Seijuurou melihat ikat pinggangnya. Ditariknya sudut bibirnya, kemudian menatap tubuh Tetsuya— pandanganya serat sinyal bahaya. Tetsuya segera mengerti maksud Seijuurou dan kembali meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku BERENGSEK! cepat lepaskan aku dasar BAJINGAN!"

Tetsuya kalap. Ia melemparkan serapah dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Tetsuya sudah tidak sudi memanggil Seijuurou dengan sebutan 'ayah' lagi.

Ulah Tetsuya tentu saja semakin menyulutkan amarah Seijuurou.

"Coba katakana lagi Tetsuya!"

Didekatinya tubuh Tetsuya dengan ikat pinggang di tanganya. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

Tubuh Tetsuya lagi-lagi gemetar dengan perasaan takut serta was-was. Sedikit menyesali ulahnya yang telah menyulutkan emosi Seijuurou lebih besar lagi.

' **Cletakk!'**

"Akhh!" Tetsuya menjerit sekuatnya.

Ia merasakan perih di perut hingga pinggangnya.

' **Cletakk!'**

"Akhh..! hiks…hiks—sakit…"

Tetsuya mulai terisak saat pahanya kini yang menjadi sasaran cambukan Seijuurou.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, sayang!" Ujar Seijuurou santai. Wajah stoicknya kembali tenang dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya.

' **Cletakk!'**

Lagi-lagi pahanya menjadi sasaran cambukan.

"Hiks… hiks… hentikan sakit sekali!"

' **Cletakk!'**

"Arghhhhh!"

Sudah cukup!.

Tetsuya sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Rasanya terlalu perih.

"Ampun ayah Sei, ampuni Tetsuya hiks… Tetsuya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ku mohon hentikan, ini sakit sekali hiks… hiks…"

Pada akhirnya Tetsuya merintih memohon ampun pada sang Akashi dewasa yang kini tersenyum puas. Kemudian Seijuurou melempar ikat pinggangnya ke sembarang arah. Seijuurou kembali tersenyum, senang melihat empat guratan memar hasil karyanya barusan di tubuh sang anak gadisnya.

"Tetsuya tenang saja. Ayah akan menunjukan surga dunia kepadamu," Bisik Seijuurou seduktif.

Seijuurou melepaskan ikatan dasi di tangan Tetsuya. Selanjutnya ia menggendong tubuh Tetsuya ke atas ranjang. Tetsuya tidak melawan sedikitpun. Bahkan saat Seijuurou mengikat kembali kedua tanganya di tiang kepala ranjang Tetsuya tetap pasrah. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan perlawanan. Yang toh hanya akan sia-sia saja. Tangan Seijuurou mulai menelurusi lekukan tubuh Tetsuya. Luka bekas cambukannya tadi pun tak luput dari sentuhanya. Tetsuya merintih menahan perih saat tangan dingin Seijuurou menyentuh, bahkan dengan sengaja Seijuurou menekan luka di pahanya. Cukup puas menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Tetsuya. Tanganya beralih pada dua gundukan menggemaskan milik Tetsuya. Diremas-remasnya dengan gemas puting mungil nan imut milik Tetsuya.

Ukuran yang cukup pas sesuai dengan tubuh Tetsuya, batin Seijuurou.

Lidah Seijuurou pun tak mau tinggal diam. Lidahnya menelusuri lekuk wajah hingga jenjang leher Tetsuya. Menjilati dan meninggalkan jejak basah disetiap yang dilalui daging lunaknya. Kemudian melumat, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit kulit mulus Tetsuya. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang cukup banyak di area leher Tetsuya.

"Nghh…" Lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Tetsuya.

Jujur saja Tetsuya mulai menikmati permainan lidah Seijuurou di atas tubuhnya.

Setelah puas menghiasi leher hingga bahu Tetsuya. Bibirnya turun menyerang puting Tetsuya yang sudah memerah karna ulah tanganya. Yang sedari tadi memainkan puting imut Tetsuya. Seijuurou menyedot dan melumat puting Tetsuya penuh nafsu secara bergantian. Layaknya bayi-besar-yang tengah kelaparan.

"Shh—ah..!" Tetsuya mendesah tidak sanggup menahan nikmat permainan lidah nakal Seijuurou.

Sensasi aneh ini membuat Tetsuya serasa seperti melayang.

"Nghh… ah-ayahh!"

Tetsuya benci ini, dimana ia tidak bisa menggontrol suara-suara aneh yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Namun tidak bohong, jika Tetsuya mulai menikmatinya saat ayahnya menghisapi putingnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Seijuurou yang menganggur, perlahan turun ke daerah kewanitaan Tetsuya. Dan lalu menggrayangi daerah lembab dan hangat itu. Seijuurou menyeringai saat menemukan gumpalan kecil yang ia cari. Tetsuya merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat-sengat saat Seijuurou memainkan gumpalan daging kecil miliknya itu.

"Nghhh—ahh… geli yah—shhh…"

Tubuh Tetsuya menggeliat-geliat dengan sendirinya. Rangsangan yang diberikan Seijuurou pada tubuhnya membuatnya serasa melayang-layang.

'Ini Sangat nikmat' batin Tetsuya.

"Terus sebut nama ayah anakku!" dikecupnya pipi Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang, hm?"

"Shh… terus ayah Sei enak-ahh…"

Tetsuya merasa dirinya seperti mabuk, ia hampir lupa bahwa dirinya tengah di gauli ayahnya. Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak benar benar lupa. Tetapi siapa peduli saat kau merasakan sentuhan yang terasa sangat nikmat dan mampu membuatmu melayang seperti ini.

"Dengar Tetsuya sayang, Tetsuya itu milik ayah. Dan hanya ayah yang boleh menikmati tubuh Tetsuya, kau mengerti?!" bisik Seijuurou seduktif. Tetsuya hanya menganguk patuh. Walau pun sebenarnya ucapan ayahnya hanya seperti hembusan angin baginya. Pikiran Tetsuya hanya terfokus pada kenikmatan dari setiap sentuhan lihai Seijuurou. Sedangkan logikanya menguap entah kemana.

"Ayah Tetsuya mau pipis~," entah sengaja atau tidak nada suara Tetsuya terdengar manja.

"Keluarkan saja sayang!" titah Seijuurou lembut.

Sedangkan bibirnya kembali menghisap puting Tetsuya lagi.

"Tapi nanti bau."

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja," Seijuurou lalu melumat bibir Tetsuya-lagi.

"Shh—ahh!" Desah Tetsuya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatanya dan seketika itu tubuhnya pun melemas.

"Akhh—sakit ayah!" Tubuh Tetsuya tersentak saat jari telunjuk Seijuurou memasuki lubang kewanitaanya secara tiba-tiba. Mata bulat Tetsuya terbelak ketika Seijuurou mengerakan jarinya keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"Mhh..!" Tetsuya menjerit dalam ciuman Seijuurou ketika Seijuurou menambah dua jari lagi sekaligus.

Tetsuya merintih kesakitan karena Seijuurou menggerakan jarinya dengan sangat kasar. Air mata Tetsuya kembali mengalir. Seijuurou melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka yang menyisakan jejak saliva berceceran di area pipi, bibir, hingga dagu Tetsuya. Dan tidak lupa pula mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari vagina Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas lega saat Seijuurou beranjak turun dari ranjang. Ia pikir jika Seijuurou telah berhenti mempermainkan tubuhnya. Namun ia salah, kini Seijuurou telah naik kembali dengan keadan full-naked. lalu ia deduk didepan kewanitaan Tetsuya. Dan mengangkat kedua kaki Tetsuya ke atas pinggangnya. Dengan begitu kewanitaan Tetsuya terbuka lebar. Tetsuya mendelik saat kejantanan besar dan panjang ayahnya telah berdiri tegak tepat di depan kewanitaanya. Tetsuya langsung meronta-ronta lagi. Menendang dan menggulingkan tubuhnya kiri-kanan saat ayahnya menggesek-gesekan kejantananya ke area vital miliknya. Tetsuya tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit bekas cambukan tadi dan perihnya pergalangan tangannya yang tengah diikat dengan kuat. Tetsuya terus berusaha melawan agar hal yang paling ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Seijuurou menahan paha Tetsuya agar tetap tebuka lebar untuk memudahkanya memasuki kejantananya ke liang sempit itu. Tubuh Tetsuya seketika menegang ketika Seijuurou mendorong batang besar milikya memasuki liang Tetsuya secara perlahan.

"Akhh! Sakit ayaahh!" Tetsuya menjerit sekuatnya saat merasakan kejantanan ayahnya telah merobek sesuatu didalam vaginanya.

"Sakit-Ah! Hentikan… HUAAAA!" Tetsuya menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Seijuurou melesakan batangnya yang besar dan panjang dalam sekali hentakan kuat.

Namun tidak semuanya bisa masuk sempurna. Umur Tetsuya memang terlalu belia untuk melakukan hal ini. Dan 'miliknya' terlalu besar dan panjang tidak sesuai dengan kapasitas liang milik Tetsuya. Yang belum mampu menampung seluruh kejantananya dengan sempurna. Seijuurou sengaja diam sejenak. Ia tengah menikmati liang sempit dan hangat milik anaknya yang sudah tidak gadis lagi. Serta menikmati sensasi memerawani anaknya sendiri. Tangisan Tetsuya yang meraung-raung justru terdengar merdu baginya. Membuat gairah birahi Seijuurou semakin terbakar.

"Huaaa… sakit ayah!. Tetsuya benci ayah! Huaaa..!"

Tetsuya menangis meraung-raung sejadinya. Hancur sudah hatinya, hancur tubuhnya, hancur masa depanya, dan hancur seluruh kehidupanya ditangan ayah angkatnya. Perasaan sakitnya saat ini tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata kata.

Tetsuya telah hancur.

Hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Betapa tega ayah yang ia sayangi merengut kegadisanya yang artinnya merengut kebahagiaannya juga. Kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dari orang yang sama dengan orang yang kini telah menghancurkan hidup Tetsuya juga.

Seijuurou mencabut kejantannanya dan memperhatikan darah kental yang mengalir kelaur dari vagina Tetsuya serta darah yang menempel di kejantananya. Ia tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya keinginanya tercapai juga. Manik beda warnanya beralih menatap wajah Tetsuya yang tengah menangis. Terlihat wajahya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Wajah Tetsuya kembali meringis saat benda laknat ayahnya itu kembali mengoyak liangnya. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya menikmati saat kejantananya dijepit lubang ketat dan hangat milik Tetsuya. Seijuurou mulai menggerakan batang kemaluanya keluar-masuk dengan cepat dan bertenaga.

"Tubuhmu sangat nikmat sayang shh…" racau Seijuurou.

"Nghh.. Sa-sakit-ahh… Hentikan-Ahh!" Tubuh Tetsuya tersentak-sentak naik-turun mengikuti gerakan Seijuurou.

'plakk!'

Seijuurou menampar pipi mulus Tetsuya.

"Panggil nama ayah, Tetsuya!" Perintah Seijuurou mutlak.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou bertumpu disisi kepala Tetsuya agar anaknya itu hanya melihat kearahnya.

Tidak sudi.

Tetsuya sudah tidak sudi memanggil bajingan itu dengan sebutan ayah lagi.

Merasa anaknya itu tidak mau menurutinya. Seijuurou lalu menjambak surai baby-blue itu dengan kuat.

"Akhh!" Tetsuya kembali menjerit disela tangisanya.

Sedangkan tusukan penis Seijuurou didalam tubuh Tetsuya semakin brutal.

"Ayah tidak akan mau melepaskanmu sampai kau menurut, Tetsuya!" Mata Seijuurou berkilat tajam.

Namun Tetsuya tetap keras kepala. Ia enggan menuruti perintah ayahnya. Bahkan ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Supaya bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan lagi.

Seijuurou semakin geram.

"Arghh!" Tetsuya memekik keras ketika si Akashi dewasa itu menggigit putingnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Akhh—ampun ayah, ampun!" pada akhirnya Tetsuya terpaksa menyerah.

"Bagus seperti itu sayang shh…Ah!" Wajah Seijuurou menampilkan seringai mautnya.

"Hiks…sakit ayah. Sudah cukup hikss…"

Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan rintihan Tetsuya. Ia terus mengerakan miliknya. Menusuk-nusuk liang Tetsuya dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Shhh—Tetsuyahhh!" Desah Seijuurou saat cairan semennya tumpah di dalam tubuh Tetsuya.

"Jangan! Jangan disitu KYAA!" Tubuh Tetsuya melemas saat cairan semen ayahnya telah berenang didalam rahimnya-hal yang paling Tetsuya takuti.

Tampaknya Seijuurou masih belum puas menyetubuhi anaknya yang manis ini, ia masih ingin 'melakukanya' lagi.

Seijuurou menyapukan ujung penisnya ke bibir Tetsuya. Ketika sisa cairan putih kental bercampur dengan darah itu menempel ke indra perasanya, Tetsuya nyaris muntah.

Seijuurou kembali melumat bibir Tetsuya dengan penuh nafsu sembari melepaskan ikatan dasi pada tangan Tetsuya. Seijuurou yakin kalau anaknya itu tidak akan mampu memberi perlawanan lagi.

Benar saja saat Seijuurou kembali memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Tetsuya lagi, Tetsuya hanya meringis pasrah. Tubuh Tetsuya diangkat dan di dudukan di atas pangkuan ayahnya. Sedangkan posisi itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagi Tetsuya. Kejantanan Seijuurou yang tertancap di dalam tubuh Tetsuya, layaknya tombak yang menusuknya hingga ia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Tanganya meremas bongkahan kenyal bokong Tetsuya dengan gemas. Seijuurou melumat lagi bibir manis anaknya.

"Mmmh—mhh…" Lenguhan Tetsuya teredam dalam ciuman panas yang dimotori Seijuurou. Tubuh Tetsuya tergoncang naik-turun. Seijuurou memompa tubuh Tetsuya dengan tempo yang cepat dan bertenaga. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam persetubuhan ini.

Jangan pikir Tetsuya menikmatinya. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun, selain rasa sakit dan perih di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan luka memar cambukan tadi yang semakin terasa sakit saat tubuhnya terus bergerak-gerak. Diperparah tusukan kejantanan Seijuurou didalam tubuhnya yang semakin cepat.

"Ayah ampun-nhh… Tetsuya sudah tidak kuathh!" Tetsuya berusaha memohon pada ayahnya.

Tentu saja ayahnya mengacuhkanya. Ayahnya sedang kesetanan sekarang, menikmati tubuh Tetsuya yang memabukan baginya.

Keadaan Tetsuya sudah sangat mengenaskan. Rambut baby-blue sebahunya yang lurus, kini terlihat sangat kusut dan acak-acakkan. Sorot matanya terlihat layu. Bercak saliva dan air mata berceceran diseluruh wajahnya yang memerah. Keadaan Tetsuya tampak semakin menyedihkan. Tapi menggairahkan bagi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terus menggerakan 'miliknya' di dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Meskipun Tetsuya terus merintih kesakitan dan memohon pada ayahnya itu untuk berhenti. Tusukan kejantanan Seijuurou semakin lama semakin mengila. Tubuh Tetsuya terlonjak hebat, mengikuti sodokan kejantanan Seijuurou. Padahal tubuh Tetsuya sudah sangat lemas. Hingga Tetsuya perlahan menjauh dari kesadaranya. Dan akhirnya Tetsuya pingsan dalam kungkungan Seijuurou.

Sedangkan Seijuurou tidak perduli jika anaknya sudah pingsan. Seijuurou masih terus menggauli tubuh anaknya yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Entah sampai berapa kali Seijuurou klimaks. Bahkan Seijuurou tidak sadar jika malam telah tiba. Hingga akhirnya Seijuurou kelelahan sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **Le SeiKa notes:**

Akhirnya chap 2 selsai juga fyuuhhh….*lapkeringet

Dan Seika baru sadar jika diriku ternyata sangat maso*glundungan.

Seika mau curhat tentang ilham fic ini yang bermula dari temen aku yang ngasih fanart Phedo-Aka dan Chibi-Kuro R-18. Tapi sayangnya pictnya keformat sama fileku yang lain. Sedihlah pokoknya kalo di ceritain*eh?

Seika minta bantuanya melalui kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review dibawah ini. Saya terima semua jenis krisar kalian mau pedes, asam, asin, pait, atau manis dengan lapang dada. Apa lagi yang mau ngasih krisar tentang EYD, gaya bahasa, dan sejenisnya. Bininya Akashi ini masih newbie soalnya*puppyeyes*reader gumoh*

See u next time. Staytoon with me ^.^/


End file.
